


We Don't Have Love Potions

by arcticnewt



Series: The Maze Runner Hogwarts!AU [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gryffindor!Brenda, Gryffindor!Newt, Gryffindor!Teresa, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Ravenclaw!Thomas, Slytherin!Minho, Thominewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/arcticnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda is fed up with (Minho and) Newt's pining. </p>
<p>Solution?</p>
<p>Fake-date Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Have Love Potions

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I MADE YOU A THING fuchsschatten
> 
> I’m just gonna post this Thominewt thing with Gryffindor!Sidekick!Muggleborn!Brenda and Slytherin!Minho and Gryffindor!Newt. 
> 
> Okay so basically this is Brenda + jealousy. Enjoy!
> 
> I still kinda prefer Slytherin!Newt but I think I made it work… Right?

"Okay, Edison- we’re gonna have a talk." 

Thomas blinked up at Brenda, who had slammed her hands onto the library table he was working on. 

"Yes?" He looked up at her, gesturing towards the seat in front of him. "What could a Gryffindor want with me?"

Brenda rolled her eyes, tossing her light blonde hair back and sitting down. “You know I don’t mind that kinda thing, Thomas.”

The Ravenclaw ran a hand through his hair, cocking his head sideways. “But I still don’t know what you’re doing here.” 

"Can’t I just talk to a schoolmate in peace?" She gave him a winning smile, full of Gryffindor charm. 

"No," Thomas deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. "Ravenclaw, remember? Not stupid."

"Oh, I  _know_ you’re not stupid.” Brenda replied, a mischievous gleam in her brown eyes. “I also  _know_ that you’ve got a thing for the Quidditch Stars of Hogwarts.”

Thomas turned red. “I do  _not_ have a crush on Newton or Minho,” he snapped- but they both knew that was a total lie. 

"That’s a lie and we both know it," the Gryffindor deadpanned. "I won’t tell anyone…" Brenda trailed off, giving Thomas a shit-eating grin. "I’ll even help if you do me a favor."

The Ravenclaw’s eyes narrowed. “What is it?”

* * *

Brenda’s grin widened even more. 

She knew her Housemate had a crush on the Ravenclaw. She was also getting  _very_ sick of Newt’s incessant pining and staring.

Not to mention that he  _refused_ to make a move, under the impression that Thomas was straight. 

She was also  _very_ aware that Minho wouldn’t mind getting with Thomas either. 

Well, she did owe them a favor-  _why not give them a push?_

* * *

__

"Why did I agree to this?" Thomas hissed to Brenda as she intertwined her fingers with his. 

They were sitting by the Quidditch Pitch, with Thomas’ jacket around Brenda’s shoulders and Brenda’s head in Thomas’ lap. 

"Because you don’t want them to find out-" Brenda jerked her head towards the Gryffindor and the Slytherin Seekers flying around on the field, laughing and doing stupid stunts.

"Shut up." Thomas muttered, squeezing the Gryffindor’s hand a  _little_ tighter than he should.

"Ow, I ought to hex you for that," Brenda snapped in reply- then she spotted Newt looking over at them with a weird expression. "Quick, laugh at something I said then kiss my forehead-  _now_.”

“ _What? Why?”_ Thomas asked with wide-eyes-

 _"Do it-"_  Brenda rolled her eyes and pulled his tie, leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

_"Newt!"_

"Wha-" Newt whirled around, landing his broom at the sound of his name. 

"Look," Minho said, landing beside him and gesturing to Thomas and Brenda kissing.  _"Look."_

Newt turned his head to face the direction of Minho’s gesture- “Oh.” 

"I  _told_ you we should’ve made a move,” the Slytherin snapped, scowling at the Gryffindor. “You’re the one who wanted him-“

"Shut  _up, Minho_ _!”_ Newt shouted, pointing his wand at the Slytherin. “Shut up.”

"Or  _what?_ " the Slytherin retorted, pulling out his own wand. "You won’t fuckin’ hurt me-"

"I  _said_ **shut up!** " Newt yelled, red with rage as a burst of light erupted from his wand. The jet of magic collided with a Bludger, causing it to explode. 

"What if I don’t want to,huh? What if I don’t want to shut up-" Newt cut Minho off with a furious hexand swung his leg back on his broom and flew off in a rage. 

* * *

"I hate you so much," Minho murmured to Newt in between kisses. "You are the  _worst_ , Isaac-“ _  
_

"I know-" Newt conceded, fisting Minho’s robes and kissing back slowly. Then he pulled away. "Not sorry for hexing you, Min-"

"But if you want to get Thomas- I don’t mind- I told you I’m fine with it," Minho brushed Newt’s hair out of his face. "I think I can share," he murmured. 

"I just- Brenda-" 

Minho cut his blonde off with another kiss, then stared into the Gryffindor’s eyes firmly. “Let me handle this.” 

* * *

_"Petrificus totalus!"_

* * *

__

"I- ah- Minho?" Thomas groaned, sitting up.

The Slytherin nodded, staring at the Ravenclaw. 

He could see why Newt was attracted to him- pale skin, flawless complexion, thin but not malnourished,  _very_ nice features- 

"Thomas," Minho said his name slowly, sitting in front of him. "I have one question- are you with Brenda?" 

He could see Thomas’ mind working behind his eyes as he waited for his answer, tapping his foot anxiously-

* * *

"No-"

* * *

"Okay." Minho said calmly, leaning back and gazing at Thomas. 

Really- Newt had good taste, and Minho would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to Thomas himself. 

"Uh, so are we good?" Thomas shifted uncomfortably, looking for an exit. 

"Not quite," the Slytherin gave Thomas a devillish grin, launching himself at the Ravenclaw and covering his lips with his own. 

* * *

Needless so say, Minho didn’t have a hard time convincing Thomas to get Newt to join them.

* * *

"Hey Isaac," Minho said cheerfully. grabbing the Gryffindor’s arm and shoving him into a passageway behind a portrait. "Wanna see something hot?"

"Not unless it’s Thomas," Newt grumbled, not happy about being shoved into a dark enclosed space-

"Then I think you’ll be pleased," Minho said placidly. 

* * *

“ _Lumos,”_

* * *

__

"Minho? What the- mmpf!" Newt’s eyes widened as a hand pulled his Gryffindor tie and a pair of lips locked onto his own. The person latched itself onto his body, kissing his neck and running hands down his back. 

"Hi, Isaac." Thomas grinned up at Newt before resuming his treatment of Newt’s neck- Minho joining in by locking his lips with Newt’s. 

* * *

"So- did your plan work?" Teresa asked Brenda idly, as they sat in the  Gryffindor common room. "Is Newt gonna stop whining now?"   


"Muggle set-ups work- we don’t exactly have love potions," Brenda laughed. "Look-"

The girls looked up when they heard the portrait sliding open, and a blissfully haggard Newt entered, staggering up to the boys’ rooms with a dazed smile on his face.

"See? Worked," Brenda smirked, spelling the portrait shut. 


End file.
